halflifefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Обсуждение:G-Man/@comment-30752415-20161030135322
Я слыхал, что в конце Half-Life, после убийства Нихиланта, был другой вариант места, где произошел разговор. G-Man телепортнул Гордона на Землю. Разговор был индентичен финальной версии, но после "Время выбирать" G-Man открывал свой чемодан, в котором был портал, после чего игрок заканчивал игру. Там также был выбор. Если бы он не заходил, то открывалась соседняя дверь и оттуда вваливались монстры Зена. Лэйдлоу сказал, что у них не получилось реализовать портал в чемодане, типо слищком бредово. Привожу текст из сценария: DESERT (EPILOG) Scene: After destroying the alien invasion portal, you teleport back to Earth. You find yourself in an administrative setting. There are high windows along one wall, through which you see a glimpse of terrestrial sky, and the other side is lined with locked doors. You can hear the idling noises of Xen masters, shock troopers, and vortigaunts behind those doors. The G-Man walks toward you. You have no weapons. Gman_offer has been cut into several new pieces: -Gordon Freeman in the flesh. Or rather, in the hazard suit. I took the liberty of relieving you of your weapons; most of them were government property. As for the suit, I think you’ve earned it. The borderworld, Xen, is in our control for the time being, thanks to you. Quite a nasty piece of work you managed over there. I am impressed. That’s why I’m here, Mr. Freeman. I have recommended your services to my employers, and they have authorized me to offer you a job. They agree with me that you have limitless potential. You’ve proved yourself a decisive man, so I don’t expect you’ll have any trouble deciding what to do. If you’re interested, just step into the portal and I will take that as a yes. Otherwise...well…I can offer you a battle you have no chance of winning. Rather an anticlimax, after what you’ve just survived. Gman_offer has been cut into several new pieces: -Gordon Freeman in the flesh. Or rather, in the hazard suit. I took the liberty of relieving you of your weapons; most of them were government property. As for the suit, I think you’ve earned it. The borderworld, Xen, is in our control for the time being, thanks to you. Quite a nasty piece of work you managed over there. I am impressed. That’s why I’m here, Mr. Freeman. I have recommended your services to my employers, and they have authorized me to offer you a job. They agree with me that you have limitless potential. You’ve proved yourself a decisive man, so I don’t expect you’ll have any trouble deciding what to do. If you’re interested, just step into the portal and I will take that as a yes. Otherwise...well…I can offer you a battle you have no chance of winning. Rather an anticlimax, after what you’ve just survived. He opens his briefcase. A dimensional gate glimmers within. -Time to choose. It’s time to choose. If you step in, we fade into CREDITS. The G-MAN speaks in voice-over: -Wisely done, Mr. Freeman. I will see you up ahead. If you don’t step in, the G-MAN gives you about 10 seconds, then shuts the briefcase. -Well, it looks like we won’t be working together. No regrets, Mr. Freeman. He goes translucent, and disappears completely. As soon as he vanishes, the doors along the hall open nearby, and the last survivors of Xen come looking for you....